Combine Soldier (Evolution)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Combine Soldier is a transhuman enemy fought in Half-Life 2 and its episodes. It went through a long and diverse revision history, a lot of which pictures have been released for. Concepts There is a large amount of art of the Combine Soldier, radically different from any versions we see in-game. Early Suit Designs A few early concepts show different ideas for the Combine Soldier's design. For example, the "flames" soldiers reuse the head from some metrocop concept art. fire.jpg fire_alt.jpg helmet.jpg sketch.jpg weirdguy.jpg Hyperborea_opening.jpg Early Color Schemes These are from a later point, when the general design of the Combine Soldier was decided on. Some of the concepts here experiment with a different head, along with coloration and smaller body details. It's worth noting that in Half-Life 2 Survivor, the Combine medic models make some use of the alternate head designs. soldier2.jpg soldier1.jpg soldier3.jpg soldier4.jpg soldier5.jpg soldier6.jpg soldier7.jpg soldier10.jpg Alternate head soldier8.jpg soldier9.jpg soldier11.jpg soldier12.jpg Versions 1-3's order is speculation. If proof comes around, change 'em! Version 1: Pre-2002 This is the earliest version of the Combine Soldier that there are screenshots of. What makes this one distinct from the others is the visibly red eyes without fingerless gloves. It has the red arm-patch in common with Versions 2-3, and helmet in common with Version 2. Screenshots soldiers.jpg Version 2: E3_Hydra A strange version that is apparently a mishmash of Combine Soldier and early Counter-Strike assets"those are hands from an early CS:S model slammed into the combine soldier for E3". While the helmet is white, it seems to be more detailed than Version 1's. This is the only shot it appears in. Screenshots hydra.jpg Version 3: 2002 The earliest version of the Combine Soldier we have the texture for. Unlike the earlier versions, this one has a navy blue helmet, and yellow eyes. The Soldier_Stripped from the Leak appears to be from this version. The pants textures from this version are identical, and the boot textures while moderately different, are still fairly similar. Oddly, the hand textures here are recycled directly from the Gasmask Citizen. Screenshots Prison_battle2.jpg Textures Combinesoldiersheet_2002.png lleg.png|Left leg texture (Soldier_Stripped) leg.png|Right leg texture (Soldier_Stripped) boots.png|Boot texture (Soldier_Stripped) Version 4: Leak The first (and last) early combine soldier we have the full model of. The helmet color has been changed to black, the emblem has changed to a blue-and-brown 314, and the eyes are now a darker, reddish brown. Screenshots gdepot_prison1.jpg gdepot_prison2.jpg gdepot_prison3.jpg gdepot_prison4.jpg gdepot_prison5.jpg citadel_soldier.jpg prison_battle.jpg prison_orange2.jpg Textures Combinesoldiersheet_2003_leak_noalpha.png|(Alpha channel removed) Version 5: Early 2004 Far further along, this version of the Combine Soldier is nearly the final, but with some differences. The armor plates are the same color as the rest of the suit, and when comparing this to the final version, it has noticeably less shading. Trivia *Stangely, it is used instead of the final texture for the GMod player version of the Combine Soldier and the Zombine. Screenshots bridge_point.jpg antlions1.jpg antlions1_2.jpg antlions1_3.jpg antlions1_1.jpg Antlions1_4.png Textures Late_beta_sheet.png|Original sheet combinesoldiersheet_2004_early_zombine.png|Zombine sheet combinesoldiersheet_2004_early_gmod.png|GMod Combine Soldier player sheet Version 6: Retail This is the finalized version of the Combine Soldier in Half-Life 2, varying primarily in shading and plate color from Version 5. No official screenshots are known to exist of this, as the Combine Soldier changed to Version 6 fairly late in development. Textures combinesoldiersheet_final.png Version 7: Episode 2 Retail This is final known version of the Combine Soldier in the Half-Life series. The the only difference between version 6 and version 7 is that version 7 has a dirt overlay in the texture sheet, to fit the outland theme of Episode 2. Apart from that, much is the same, even the shading is the same. Textures combinesoldiersheet_ep2.jpg Texture Sheet Comparison We have 5 revisions in total. Combinesoldiersheet_2002.png Combinesoldiersheet_2003_leak_noalpha.png Late_beta_sheet.png combinesoldiersheet_final.png combinesoldiersheet_ep2.jpg References Category:Combine Category:Evolution Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Recommended Reads Category:2003 Leaks